User talk:DarkBlizzard9
Archive I have archived it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 07:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) re: Main Banner Hey Dark... Fixed the Banner.... Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) YW~! The problem was insufficient spacing............ Also... Dark, the infobox seems to be creating problems with your talkpage.... Why don't you use this → My talkpage template!! :3 Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yay Dark you used it... and YW~! My exams got over yesterday~! Yippie! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) TalkPage template Hey Dark, I have added the self-archive function to the template, so you should replace the Epilogue parameter with something else, and add the archive link to the archives parameter. Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 07:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) MSPD Yeah, sure~! BTW, why don't you come to the chat, if you're here for a while? :/ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry sorry about that i used ideas see if because im in kariyas team Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 09:57, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deletion I have deleted it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Messed up Dark I'm sorry but I made a Round using your style without actually understanding it. It has occured to me that maybe I should send you a message asking about the style and if you could explain it and then I should use it in Round 6 instead. For now I will use a different style for Round 5. Again I am sorry XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 19:54, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Style Well Dark I think I understand your style now and also the basic is that the team with the most points wins? If thats true then this can work and I will use it for Round 6. Thanks again Dark :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: MSPD Teams Dark I'm shocked but happy that you would take the time to make that, thank you. However I can't change the teams anyway, not yet. Baddap still wants to leave for some reason and now even Otonashi wants to leave and for some reason I can't get a reply back from Hiro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With these 3 problems it could stall MSPD for a lot longer, again thank you but until those 3 issues are sorted out I can't change the teams but I did like Taha and Sams teams so great job with the teams just give it a little more time with the teams for now because I have something big to think about. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster '''12:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) '''I know about Otonashis problem but what can I do I mean shes moved into Kariyas team now so she can either deal with Kariyas team or rejoin Adventures and deal with Chin and Fubukiya, I think she would rather stay with Kariya.' I know on your team list it has Adventure as her Captain without Chin or Fubukiya but for my list she will just have to deal with Kariyas team I mean I can't change all of the teams just for one user. If it was 3 or more then thats a different story. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster '''21:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) '''Ok then I guess when you put it that way I should change the teams.' How about this I will change the teams and maybe the Captains as well based on the Rounds so far but I will do that after Round 10. Dark I'm glad that your concerned about this and soon it will change, maybe at start I should have thought more about making Hiro Captain, Kariyas team and Golds team. I will change over the teams soon but again after Round 10. Thanks for your concern Dark :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 09:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Our Choice Hello. You should see nomination game and you'll find that i have a choice of creating my own round with the players that i choose. I was thinking Hakuryuu vs Tsurugi and we debate for Hakuryuu but i'm to suggestions if you have a better round offer, Keeping in mind that the 2 players are somewhat evenly matched. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 14:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY~! I hope you had a nice birthday day yesterday~ Sorry for being late~~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 15:36, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Request 1 The first request,Endou and Gouenji is done.You can watch it here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCZDHO0LPRc&feature=youtu.be Andrew13112001 (talk) 16:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 16:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Request 2 Your second request is done.Here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4n5Q0Luy8c&feature=youtu.be Andrew13112001 (talk) 16:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 16:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sub Hey Dark. Ok I need to ask you something. See I don't know if you've seen how NG 改 has been but its bad. Basicly 2 users have left I now I need 2 users to take their place. So I ask you please can you take their place in MSPD 改? ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 18:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dark! Hello! I like your profile (: You have some nice decorations (: Let's become friends! :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Wild Dunk' 'Rising Slash' ' ' ' 04.04/10.21.2013